The Death Joke
by Martinjack75
Summary: Since the Joker's death Gotham has never been safer. Things all change when Scarecrow throws a gathering inviting all of Batman's most notorious villains. Then an unexpected guest arrives and takes his opportunity to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

It started with a meeting. He invited only the worst of the worst. All of them, in order to succeed in the destruction of Batman. Crane was confident this would work. After all the Joker hadn't succeeded. And he was insane. But the others weren't insane like him and with the Joker's death, things seemed easier now. The city took the death like a party. Grief from the clown's crimes had completely gone. Crane was shocked as any of the villains.

He was the first villain to make a move, the first one to take a seat in the meeting room. He didn't even expect them to be on time. _"Get you're bloody hands of me"_ shouted a familiar, but unpleasant voice. The door opened and Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, followed by Two Face.

 _"I was invited to this gathering same as you."_ Two Face snapped.

 _"Gentleman, please."_

As another argument was about to break out, the door opened and a cheerful voice echoed throughout the room. _"Evening all!"_ The lights revealed The Ridder as well as Mr Freeze. _"Talking of idiots."_ muttered Penguin.

 _"The Snowman or Nygma?"_ Two Face said.

 _"I heard that !"_ Riddler exclaimed.

Mr Freeze walked over to Oswald. His suit intimidating the Penguin. _"Oi Freeze, what cha think you're doing?"_

 _"You think I would let you get away with what you did in that prison. Hugo told me everything."_ Freeze hissed, his arms choking around Penguin's neck. His voice becoming hoarse. _"Is that the best you can do, Freeze?"_

Freeze's hands gripped tighter. " _I can go ice cold. Try and do anything like you did in Arkham City, I'll make sure the last thing you feel will be the numbness of the ice cold feeling."_

 _"Enough!"_ Crane roared. His eyes now locked onto Freeze's hands to let go of the grasp on Penguin's neck. When he did let go, Cobblepot fell to the floor, hands touching his neck, where he felt the coldness of Mr Freeze.

 _"After this, the bird dies."_ Freeze remarked, wielding his freeze gun close by him.

 _"Was 'hat a threat!"_ Oswald coughed.

 _"Who else are we waiting for?"_ Nygma laughed, putting his legs on the table with his arms behind his head as if he was right at home.

 _"Harley and Ivy, trusting that Quinn was successful."_

 _"Oh she was." Penguin grinned, propping him against the wall, opposite Freeze. "Contacted the little bitch on her mission. Some trouble with the Nightwing but nothing she couldn't handle"_

 _"Its going very well indeed."_

 _"What's the big fuss with 'Weed Lady' anyhow?"_

 _"I think Miss Isley will prove herself useful with her areas of expertises. I want to own every possible advantage in this fight against him."_ Scarecrow explained moving over towards the window, where he overlooked Gotham. The city overun with tanks and drones.

The Arkham Knight walked out the shadows, wielding weapons varying from pistols to grenades. His armour represented the Batsuit without a cape with the look of a more violent look. _"My squadrons have all arrived. They're covering the perimeter, it's started."_

 _"Good, I will not accept failure a second time."_ Scarecrow said.

 _"Tonight it ends. The Batman will die."_ Arkham Knight stated. _"I'll make sure of it! "_

Two Face laughed. _"Good luck, kid. We've all said that at least a million times. You honestly think you can show up and take on the bat. It takes more than whatcha think? "_

 _"I know him better than anyone here.I know how he thinks, I know what he see, I know everything."_

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy entered just as another argument was about to break out. _"We're here!"_ Harley shrieked.

 _"About bloody time, Quinn."_

 _"Shut it bird-brained creep. I'm a one fella kinda gal, you're just jeleous I won't work for ya."_

 _"YOU LITTLE TART"_ Oswald stuttered. He stood up and aimed his gun towards Quinn. _"After all I lost after you and that freak put me through. I'll blow your head off if this meetng wasn't happening."_

 _"MrJ would love all this. He should be here but the Bat killed him."_ Harley cried.

Gripping her baseball bat in her hand, she swung it towards Penguin's head. His head flying as he stumbled across the floor. He slanted himself onto the wall. Harley closed her eyes before running at Cobblepot. _"Batter up, old man"_ Harley screamed. The bat continuously hitting Cobblepot's face, blood oozed from his face. _"Get...your...'udy hands offa me!_

 _Shots were fired from a pistol, drawing everybody's attention. "Do you wanna kill the Bat or..."_

Once again the door opened and another figure blocked the light glowing in the corridor. Out the figure laughed. _"Surprise!"_


	2. Chapter 2

" _SURPRISE"_

 _"What the hell is this?"_ Penguin bellowed, now smoking one of his cigars. His umbrella gripped firmly in his hands as he carefully watched the intruder stroll in and sit in the chair at the top of the table. Crane, however, said nothing. He just stood against the window watching everybody.

The intruder began clapping slowly, and started laughing. His body walking slowly towards the top of the table where both the villainous Scarecrow and treacherous Arkham Knight stood. Everybody's eyes were locked on to him. _"Please don't stop on my account. Let the excitement roll from the tips of you tongues."_

 _"Leave at once!"_ The Arkham Knight bellowed, reaching his hand towards the weaponry locked in his belt.

 _"Now look what the Bat dragged in. Out of all these other psychotic figures he is the last one I would call a arch-nemesis. Even Harley, strikes more...What's the word I'm looking for... Ah yes...maniacal."_

 _"YOU WHAT. YOU THINK YOU CAN RUIN OUR PLANS AND PICK ME OUT AS THE ONE YOU LIKE THE MOST!"_ Harley screamed.

Instead of grabbing her baseball bat, she took her hands behind her back and drew a gun by the side. _"I'll show you maniacal."_

Scarecrow stood from his chair. His syringes clinging together as he readied himself of his fear toxin. The slight hissing noise echoed like a roar of lion. The dim light not even lighting the whole room. _"These guests are the worse of the worse in Gotham. And I HAVE the rest on tasks ready for my reign of terror. So if you indeed think you are better than the rest of us. Unmask yourself. Let us see the madmen you make out you are."_

The figure walked over to the top of the table before jumping onto the chair. Legs over one arm and his own arm resting on the room. One of his hands began swaying to side. _"First things first; I am nobody. YET! I think all you are rather confused."_ The figure laughed again. _"My vendetta against the Batman has been a mysterious adventure down the twists and turns of the valley. He thinks I'm a psychopath."_

 _"SO who are you?"_ The Riddler exclaimed scratching his head. _"You come interrupting our little get together and you have no intelligence of any of us. "_

 _"He's right"_ Two Face growled.

 _"As usual."_ Poison Ivy hissed.

The Arkham Knight strolled over to the Scarecrow, hands locked onto a pistol ready to aim at the intruder. His own dark appearance making it look like a violent Batman figure. _"Get him out here. This meeting was meant for the strongest, most villainous idols in Gotham. And then **HE** comes along and ruins it. I want to see the death of the Batman. I want to see the life taken from his very eyes." _

_"Oh I like his tone. But let me get this straight ARKHAM KNIGHT fella. I am the KING of Gotham City. I own it's crime and own the police. And if you wanna know who I am..."_ He pranced onto the table where the light was, showing everybody his distinctive figure. His hands slowly reaching for the mask covering his face, before throwing it down to the table and laughing. _"SO WHAT CHA ALL JOKING ABOUT?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

The Joker stared at the treacherous streets of Gotham. Freezing cold rain beating on the ground. It took him back a year, the day where it had changed Batman's fate forever...

 _"Yahoo anyone there."_ He laughed to the camera. _"Hello Batman, I know you can hear me. I'm not talking at a bad time am I? I was worried you may have forgotten about little old me. Take a look at your girlfriend who, as you can see, is in danger of having her pretty little brain splattered all over this camera. "_ He placed a hand on Talia's shoulder.

 _"Ignore him, beloved, let him DIE."_

 _"Ah how romantic. Only problem is, I've never felt better. And we both know you really can't ignore me. Can you? So listen Batman, I'm putting on a little show for you. It's going to be a doosy. A real red carpet affair. You better hurry though, if you take too long, the lovely lady might be found dead in her dressing room."_ The Joker cut of the camera and dragged Talia of the floor. Her legs trying to grasp for her freedom. _"Isn't this a shame, Talia. Who know's, me and you could have made Gotham into ashes? I mean that's how you two met isn't it. Bats and you, dear."_

Talia grunted as she fell through the doors of the Monarch theatre. _"The only thing, I would do. Is make sure you're dead for the freedom of Gotham."_

The Joker walked ahead clapping and laughing. His hands grasping the gun in his hand. _"So you think, if the Batman or yourself would have me killed, Gotham would be safe? Oh my dear, you have no clue whatsoever. Your forgetting about all the other villains and crime lords in this prison. I'm sure that Two Face, Penguin, Bane, Ivy, and not mention my Harley, would tear the city to shreds. And no doubt Crane would too make the city a living hell."_ He laughed even more. The shrieks echoing the desolate hall.

" _And if so, Batman shall stop them, I'm sure of it."_

 _"Oh Talia. There's much to be learnt from us villains. The panic, the chaos, the fear. Just imagine thousands upon thousands choking on their last breaths. Screams shrieking throughout the streets."_

He tied the ropes tighter ensuring she wouldn't escape. His pale face scaring her face and his lips went closer to her ears. _"Now I must dash. My associates are calling me, but do try not to have too much fun while I'm gone."_

He ran to an exit near the south before closing the door and leaving Talia alone. He continued down the corridor, scratching the walls with marks of paint and cans of laughing gas before he stopped upon one last door. He knocked twice before barging in upon two distinctive figures. _"Now, I must hurry. Places to be and people to kill."_

One figure came out the darkness revealing his face like the Joker's only his flesh all dark, just like the Joker gag back at the Steel mill. The other figure was much larger and had no appearance except the clayish skin and horrific face. _"You look magnificent."_ The Joker clapped. _"Now Hush has done a most amazing job. But remember, kill the girl after he finds her and drink the poison. It allows you to have one last joke upon the Bat. It needs to be convincing."_

 _"Joker, you said ..."_

 _"Now Clayface I know what I said but times are changing. Dark days are upon Gotham and I have to be there once it happens. The Batman and Gotham need to believe I am dead. My so-called will and testament is implanted in his skin. He will believe."_

 _"I will hurt him you know. The role of a lifetime was meant to kill the Batman not to fake your own death."_ Clayface snarled.

 _"It's not up for discussion. Bats will think I'm dead. Everybody shall think I'm dead and if you all fail. I will kill you myself, So you impersonate me one last time and let the Batman hurt you, capture you or kill you."_

The clayish skin morphed away to a healthy more looking Joker. The way he was meant to look. Clayface looked towards the real Joker. _"Fine. But if this plan does fail..."_

 _"You're not the one making threats around here. Know I must dash now. Make the last 'joke' a memorable one."_

The Joker laughed once more and he ran outside the exit once more down into the sewers waiting for the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Impossible, you're dead."_ Scarecrow shouted, staring at his face.

 _"What is this? Some sick joke"_ Harley screamed, ready to lunge forward and bite. Her hands were shaking and her eyes started watering from the memories of the grieving. Her lips whimpered but she stayed firm and furious. She reached down to her belt where she drew a pistol aiming it at his face. _"Mister J was a hero. He ... He saw the joke in everything and the Bat... The Bat took everything away from me."_

 _"Pumpkin' it's me. I'm_ _ **The Joker.**_ _I'm your_ _ **Joker.**_ _"_

 _"Of course you'll say that. You're just another Joker wanna-be."_ Harley began walking closer. Her hands shaking, still pointing towards The Joker. _"Like I told the creep last year, My Mister J's gone."_

The Joker grabbed her hand before pushing her to the wall. He grasped his hands onto hers and ripped the gun from hers. He knelt his head onto hers and pointed the gun between both of them. " _You think I'm not the Joker then."_ Harley whimpered. _"Okay. Take the gun and end both of our chaotic lives. Forgetting all the times like when I first met you eh. Harleen."_

 _"It's really you."_

 _"Honey there's only one Joker."_ He laughed as he let Harley go. The Joker then walked around the room looking amongst the shocked faces. He pranced around clapping himself and then stopped as he reached the Arkham Knight. _"Know you I don't think we've met. Please enlighten me. Who the bloody hell are you?"_

The Arkahm Knight showed no signs of movement. His distinctive figure had stayed the same for the last past hour. Arms crossed standing beside Crane and his mask pitch black with the luminous blue eyes _. "You've lost your memory, Clown. You're not the same as I remember you. You're more chaotic since our last encounter."_

 _"Please stop with the riddles, you're sounding more annoying than Enigma."_

The Riddler looked up. _"You may not be dead, Joker. But I sense more intellectual intelligence than most here."_

 _"I think what he's saying Joker. Is that you're time is up."_ Crane snarled. His syringes clinging together as he stared the clown in his face. _"And since you wasn't invited, you better leave."_

The Joker pulled aside his purple suit, revealing multiple bombs and weapons. _"You've never been the fan of explosives have you Scarecrow. How about I blow everyone sky high. Then the Batman would really have less fun without us."_

 _"Crane, I'd do as he wants. My plants cry in agony."_ Ivy cried.

 _"Oh I'm not forgetting you four. Ivy, it's been some time don't you think. Still crying over toxic fumes of that garden?"_

Ivy stared at him and hesitated. _"Oh come on Red, I haven't had a laugh since I was with Croc ol' boy. Me and him were catching up down there. Then we heard that incident with you, Bane and the Bat. Wasn't that a scenario."_ He jumped upon the table pointing towards Two Face, Penguin and Fries, laughing. _"Now you three. Where to begin? Last time I was with you was in... oh that's right. Arkham City. What a place."_

 _"Enough of the games, Joker. "_ Crane bellowed.

 _"OOOO. Touched a nerve have we. I better explain, why I'm not dead. Since you all seem confused."_

He jumped into the seat, back at the top of the table. _"Arkham City. My dear illness, you see was a lie. A distraction. See, I knew if I was 'dying' there'd be more chaos out on the street so there and then, I faked that Titan was a poison. It had an amazing effect on my though. I started to see that Gotham was mine, it always had been. So when Clayface said he wanted the 'role of a lifetime', I couldn't but help myself. I had to say yes."_

 _"So?"_ The Arkham Knight interrupted.

 _"So it was arranged, that me and Clayface had the opportunity to kill the Bat once and for all. Then Ra's al Ghul had paid me a visit. He had told me that Protocall was meant to be the end of all villains. I panicked. That's when Hush did his work on one of my men so he looked just like me, only dying. We had tricked the Bat right under his pointy nose. I hid down the sewer all year round, waiting for my time. You see that's why I came here. Gotham must be freed. I'm here to save it, to rid the Batman one last time."_

Scarecrow clapped his hands slowly. _"So the villainous, clown prince faked his death. Now if I do say so. That is the most magnificent scheme yet."_

 _"What?"_ Screamed most of the villians.

 _"You've got to admit this is a turn up for the good books. Gotham will be ours for the taking and the Bat won't know what has hit him, by the time we're finished."_


	5. Chapter 5

It started with that. The screams of the local diner. Everyone seeing the thing they dread, ripping each other's soul with their bare hands. Grabbing the nearest copper's gun. Blood oozing onto the window. Glasses shattering and food deserted. Mouths ripping flesh away. Then every screen turned onto him.

The hooded figure. A terrifying face. The god of fear and terror. His voice hissing throughout the streets, grasping onto everyone's attention.

 _"This demonstration used just 5 ounces of my latest toxin. Tomorrow this will seem like child's play. Gotham, this is your only warning."_ The image crashing away as thousands of screams and panic echoed. Everyone running towards the nearest car or coach. People pushing and shoving as the GCPD packed every inch of the coaches. Making sure everyone was accounted for.

Coaches in lines, 60 to be precise. And the night emerged into blackness nearly everyone was evacuated safe and sound. Everyone except those who dared to stay. The threat had worked. Gotham was populated with over 6.3 million people but today not so many.

The streets were completely barren, deserted vehicles and trashed buildings were all that were left. Gunshots blazed and the most dangerous villains stood bold in the streets. Dead coppers laying cold on the ground, a thick bloody puddle surrounding them. Each one dropping down, like they were lined up, each one getting picked off one by one.

 _"Gotham's finest."_ Laughed The Penguin, standing proud alongside Two Face, both smoking the grubby cigars. They looked out towards the emptied warzone, laughing at such a pathetic city. Their henchmen creating more chaos the city had ever been in. Fires arose and cash flew helpless in the air. But no-one dared to stop them. No-one crossed the crossfires of raging gun machines and the chemical weapons armed to kill.

24 hours for the people of Gotham to loose control.

And yet the Bat stood overlooking the city, determined to win it back. Every inch of the city, free of crime. Every crime-lord and villain locked away safe and sound, even if it resulted in the death of the Batman. Smoke covered every street where one luminous light shone. The Bat signal waiting proud for its saviour as he prowled the light tower ready to make the move that would change Gotham's fate forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace Chemicals was on full lock down. The Bat was certainly not getting in. At least not for now. The Arkham Knight's militia taking over the plant completely. A range of snipers and machine gunners to the most fierce-looking tanks in Gotham. The Arkham Knight perched over them, inspecting every movement. Whether it was in or out, nothing escaped unnoticed. Gotham was theirs. The abandoned city helpless of the chaos and fear consuming it.

 _"Everything's locked out here. no way he's coming over here any time soon."_

 _"Good work, Knight. Your expertises are yet to be proven and by the end of the night; The Batman will die."_ Scarecrow had hissed from inside the compound. His men mixing the chemicals on his newly improved toxin. The screams of tortured workers echoing throughout the tunnels. Nothing was pleasant like the other nights IN Gotham. The Joker hovered by his side holding a camera as he gleefully filmed Crane.

 _"You know Crane, I really thought you didn't have it in you to take my role. The Dark Knight verses Scarecrow. What a fight?"_ The Joker laughed. _"And after all the panic after I supposedly died. What fun times we had, don't you agree Doctor?"_

The Joker burst into laughter his hands clenched to his belly as he giggled. His wide grin taunting Crane's mind. A visual image. _"I envy you, Joker. Your compassion towards the great Batman. You just can't stand any other villain taking over your spotlight not even myself. But that's what I like about you. You're a free dog, unpredictable. And after your first encounter with Gotham's finest, you couldn't resit. Could you, The Clown Prince of Crime. "_

He turned and stared into the clown's eyes. _"You're afraid! But not of me. You're afraid of..."_

The clown reached over for the crowbar, grasping it with full force before taking one swing and hitting Scarecrow's face with full force. The hood knocked back and Crane's face revealed. His own legs magnetised to the floor trying to keep hold of the balanced. The Joker strikes again, this time targeting the stomach. Blood coughing from each other's mouth. _"You forget Doctor, that is was I who brought the 8 deadliest assassins to Gotham, that it was I who took over the Asylum and finally it was I who has managed to fake his own death. Your presence_ _in this game is needed for now, but lets just say I have your brain splattered all over these windows, whenever I wish. "_ The Joker gagged.

 _"ENOUGH. We both seek out the same purpose and I fully wish to accomplish all I aim to achieve."_

 _"Oh good. Now that's settled, I'm sure we can enjoy it. Where is this Arkham Knight I'd very much like to discuss terms with him."_ The Joker grinned obnce agsin.

 _"He is away on business for now ,settling a deal with some of well known friends."_


	7. Chapter 7

The Penthouse was barren. Nothing was there. It was bare almost like one of those boarded up houses. It was left untouched, what was most of it anyway. Four or five armed militia troops were standing in front of the glass window, eyeing at Ivy as she sat peacefully in the chair. Her eyes tight shut as she breather in the senseless aromas around her, unaffected by anything. Her violent red hair tied back, allowing several elegant flowers grow on her head. Each one of it's petal's swooped down the floor marking it's territory with a luminous pink powder.

 _"You honestly think that this will work. You've killed yourselves already."_ Ivy stated.

 _"Shut up."_

Ivy opened her eyes and smirked. _"When he turns up, I shall be taking each and everyone of your body'."_

 _"How long do we keep her in there?"_

 _"Until we get the order to gas her."_

 _"Do you worse. The Boredom is killing me."_ She laughed as she noticed the slight noise echoing from above. Her eyes fixated on the troops in front of her, not even acknowledging the one beside. Her grin even more vivid than the last one she made.

 _"Oh, don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you when we're good and ready."_

The glass above them suddenly shattered as the shadows crept upon themselves, revealing the silhouette of The Bat. His body managing to take one of the troops out. The first punch skimmed past the troops chin. He noticed the amount of blood oozing from the victim's mouth and yet the second punch came as swiftly as the first, expelling the air from the militia's stomach. _"Look who it is. I can't say I'm surprised."_

The Bat blocked several more attacks, before driving his leg up towards another's mouth. His victim stunned to the spot where his eyes bulged with rage. Another punch blew itself towards the ribcage knocking another to floor. _"You should really review your security."_ Ivy laughed admiring the many attacks Batman pounced on his victims. The bodies adding up as the lasts blows broke every bone that they could. _"I've seen trees with better reflexes ."_

 _"Well that's made things a little more interesting."_

The militia moved towards the back of Poison IVY, stuttering into his intercom as he did so. _"Sir, it's Batman. He's here."_

Once again, the hooded figure of Scarecrow flashed itself onto the screen. The head bowing towards the Batman, as his voice hissed as he spoke. _"Were you expecting to see find me, Batman? I'm afraid I must disappoint you. Take a look upon the chamber. I want you to know the fear that is coming. "_

The picture flicked off and the militia member hustled towards the edge of the glass box, holding a gun towards, Ivy's head. _"Listen up, Bat-freak. We're walking out here, nice and slow. You try anything stupid, I'll blow her brains out."_

 _"Charming, but only one of us is getting out this cell."_

The man looked around and saw the gas squeezing into the room. His face changed emotions, turning to frowns as he panicked. The gun ,he took in his hands, started erupting gunshots as he circled round and around the room. His body halting when he looked upon Batman. His face droved towards the glass shattering a small fragment.

Ivy began slowly walking towards the door in barefoot. _"Nothing like a little natural immunity."_ The door clattered and tumbled. The sounds of hissing and muttering stalked throughout the room. As the last noises came to a sudden stop, the door opened revealing Ivy, stretching as she breathed in the air around her before gazing on the Bat. _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Why did Scarecrow lock you up?"_ Batman questioned, his voice becoming desperate and hoarse.

She started walking towards him, her eyes scanning his suit. _"No hello?"  
_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"And what if I don't want to."_

He stepped closer to Ivy, towering over her. _"Then I burn every plant in Gotham."_

She sniggered before starting to walk away her grin growing wider once again. _"IT started with the meeting."_

 _"What meeting?"_ Batman growled.

 _"Everyone was there: Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Freeze, even poor Harley. Scarecrow said he had a plan. That together we could take you out and Gotham could be ours."_

 _"Over my dead body."_

Ivy knelt on the balcony as her plants slithered to life. Each one with it's own unique beauty. Wrapping itself around Ivy's arm as if it was a baby to it's parent. She held her arm up freely and another evil grin appeared. _"I believe that was the idea. I told him that I wasn't interested in his pathetic human games and when I came to...I was locked up in that room. It is such a shame that his vile toxin has no effect on me. Nature always wins."_

A multiple amount of plants lingered for a second, grasping onto Batman's body as he was threw into the night. Ivy sighed before realizing the full strength she had been given. _"Will he ever learn?"_


End file.
